DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicants Abstracts): This is an application for four years of CoGent funding to support 7 NIMH-funded R01's led by six PI's in the Departments of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences of Psychology at Stanford University. The R01's focus on a number of disorders - major depression with and without psychotic features, obsessive compulsive disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, fragile X and other neurogenetic syndromes, and schizophrenia. This CoGent will increase the efficiency of the approved research of each of the studies, expand their scope, and allow for significant cross study collaborations. It consists of 3 cores - Recruitment, Statistics and Data Management, and Neuroimaging. The Recruitment Core will be located across three sites (two in Palo Alto and one in San Francisco) to increase recruitment of subjects. The San Francisco site will provide greater numbers of ethnic minority subjects for the Base Grants. The Core will facilitate subjects participating in more than one study. The Statistic and Data Management Core will assist in developing methods that can be used across studies for accessing longitudinal course and outcome (e.g. random regression models), response in randomized clinical trials (e.g. Reciever Operating Characteristics Curve Methodology), and the relative contributions of multiple risk factors. The Neuroimaging Core will offer prestudy exposure to a simulator and provide for additional scan time. A major feature of this CoGent is the application of fMRI across different populations being studied in the Base Grants. Several of the studies already use fMRI to study affect and cognition in specific disorders - e.g., schizophrenia, nonpsychotic and psychotic major depression, social phobia, fragile X, etc. The CoGent will permit utilization of standard fMRI experiments in these patient groups that will allow comparisons to be made across projects - e.g., hallucinating schizophrenic patients with hallucinating psychotic depressives. In two studies, the use of fMRI will significantly enhance the research design by exploring the specific effects of treatment on brain function.